


Dead Time

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's laid up in sickbay after her stay on the red moon.  Her CAG pays her a visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embolalia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=embolalia).



Title: Dead Time  
Rating: T  
Word count: ~350  
Pairing: Kara/Lee  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Kara's laid up in sickbay after her stay on the red moon.  Her CAG pays her a visit...  
A/N: written for [](http://embolalia.livejournal.com/profile)[**embolalia**](http://embolalia.livejournal.com/) for the successful completion of the pentathlon.  Congrats!

 

  


Kara woke up to the sound of the curtain moving.  Good.  She was tired of sleeping, but there wasn’t much else to do while she waited for her bum leg to heal.  There was nothing she hated more than dead time, so she settled for sleep.  Plus, the morpha made her kind of tired.  Whatever. 

She turned to the source of the sound.  “Hi, Lee.”

“Did I come at a bad time?”

She raised her eyebrow. “No.”

“Are you sure?  It looked like you were sleeping.”

She rolled her eyes.  “I was until you woke me up.”

He tsked. “Now what am I gonna do with my pilot?”

“You could tell Cottle to give me more morpha.” She winced.  “It’s getting time.”

“Does it hurt?”

She rolled her eyes.  “No, genius. It feels frakkin’ great.  I could get up and lap you twice around.”

He put up his hands.  “Alright, I’ll go get Cottle.  I’ll be right back.”

\-------------------------------

“And I thought that woman was high maintenance,” Kara heard Cottle mutter.  She wasn’t sure what that meant, but it didn’t matter at the moment.  All that mattered was he was giving her more morpha, and it would make the pain go away for a minute.  Lee had done good, and he was standing by the curtain, like a dog waiting to be patted on the head.

Cottle disappeared, grumbling about more pilots getting into trouble.  She turned to Lee.  “What’s he mean by that?”

He shook his head.  “We need you back, Starbuck.”

“That bad?”

“Hot Dog and Kat are really stepping up.”  He sighed. “Everyone is, but we need our top gun.”

She nodded.  If she could will her leg better she wouldn’t be stuck here in the first place.      “What about you?  What do you need?”

He looked away for a moment.  Then he turned back to face her.  “Me?  I’m the CAG.  I need my top pilot.”

Always the diplomat.  He oughta change careers.  “I’ll get right on that.”  

He nodded.  “I’ll let you rest.”

He disappeared behind the curtain.  She shook her head.  “Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer...”

If she prayed harder, maybe she’d heal faster.  Her CAG needed her. 

  
  



End file.
